


[Podfic] Fight or Flyte

by sisi_rambles, theorytale



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/pseuds/theorytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki seeks Tony out during battles just to finally have someone worthwhile to banter/flyte with. Which is all well and good until Tony breaks his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fight or Flyte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fight or Flyte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443175) by [theorytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/pseuds/theorytale). 



Length: 00:08:33

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Fight%20or%20Flyte.mp3) (8.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Fight%20or%20Flyte.m4b) (3.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
